Passengers and Polish
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 4 |season_no=4.13 |number=91 |sts_episode=Splish, Splash, Splosh |released= * 20th March 1996 * 8th May 1996 * 4th November 1996 * 30th January 1998 * 30th July 2009 |previous=Steam Roller |next=Gallant Old Engine}} Passengers and Polish is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. Plot Nancy, the guard's daughter, has just finished polishing Skarloey while reminding him that Rheneas is coming home. Skarloey asks Nancy to polish him again. Duncan wants a polish too, but Nancy does not have time because she has to help The Refreshment Lady with the passengers. Duncan is very cross and complains about Peter Sam getting a special funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels and passengers getting refreshments while he does not even get polished. His driver then tells him that one of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and they are to help clear the mess and Duncan sulks about all the extra work. Duncan brings workmen to get the coach back on the rails and he has to take the passengers home. Duncan makes the journey back very difficult, so his driver decides to stop to build up steam, but Duncan does not try, accusing his driver that he does not care enough about him. Finally, they start off again, but Duncan loses his patience and rudely stalls on the viaduct. He refuses to go on and stays put. Skarloey pulls him home, with the passengers cross and telling everyone what a bad railway it is. That evening, the Fat Controller scolds Duncan, telling him that "no passengers means no polish." And Duncan retorts under his breath that "no polish means no passengers," but knows he still has a lot to learn. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Nancy * Rheneas (does not speak) * Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * One Little Boy (cameo) * Sir Handel (mentioned) * Peter Sam (mentioned) Locations * Callan * Crovan's Gate * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Rheneas * Skarloey * Sodor Castle * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * Nancy's rag is a piece of blu-tak. * This episode marks Nancy's only speaking role to date, and the only time in the series that she is referred to by name. * When the passengers are complaining, one of them can be heard saying "We're losing money!" * In the UK version, Duncan says "Ices", while in the US version, Duncan says "Ice-cream" * In a picture used on the "Thomas and His Friends Get Along " VHS cover, Duncan's face is edited to look neutral, while his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. Goofs * Sound effects begin before Duncan is seen moving out of the shed. * In the close-up of Duncan complaining about not being polished at the beginning, his face moves. In the same shot, a hair or piece of wire can be seen behind Skarloey. * After Duncan takes away Skarloey's train, the brake van moves from the front of the train to the back. * When Duncan passes through Crovan's Gate, he has a different whistle sound. * Rheneas is seen in the sheds at the end of the episode, but he is supposed to be at the works. * In a picture of the Fat Controller scolding Duncan, the battery for Duncan's eye mechanism can be seen behind him. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Duncan (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Series 4 UK DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories NOR * Thomas and Stepney (Norwegian VHS) WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.6 (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * People of Sodor Island PHL * Rusty to the Rescue (Philippine DVD) KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Passengers and Polish and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 ITA * The Sleeping Beauty UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Season 4 (Ukrainian DVD) SVN * Thomas and Stepney (Slovenian DVD) IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) es:Pasajeros y Lustres he:נוסעים וצחצוח ja:ボディをみがいて pl:Pasażerowie i Polerowanie Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video